talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirayney
Elementalist of Tower of Seasons, specialized in Celestial magic, who's preparing the certificates of supervisor. Cold looking but warm-hearted, she was a no nonsense lady. Since she's a student, she fell in love with Celestial magic, and lost large parts of her body during a test when she stepped one step beyond human's capability. She was saved by the headmaster and other colleagues, while part of her body was transformed into starry sky, her appearance never changes with her ages. However, that accident helped her getting closer to her beloved stars. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * CBT rewards * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Satellite Volley * Title Attribute: Gain new power from light. Increases attack of the dark type characters in the party by 40%. Story of Resonance Celestial Elementalist Celestial magic is known to the world as one of the hardest subjects to experiment with, very few students choose to study it after entering the Tower of Seasons. But Mirayney is different. Girl Genius When she was young, Mirayney used wind magic to blow the clouds that were covering her hometown away so that she could see the stars at night more clearly. But she was banished from her home by one of the priests. Mirayney displayed a talent for magic and the hard-working personality of an elementalist at an age before all of her peers. After being banished from her home, she was snapped up by the Tower of Seasons and became an official student. Mirayney’s home is a small village hidden amongst a great mountain range in eastern Federal. The tall mountains affect the air-flow meaning that the sky above the village is covered in cloud all year round. "...Legend has it that the stars are formed from the wishes of others..." From the writings in books, she learned about the legends of the stars and the unlimited possibilities of the limitless sky. But when she looked up all she could see was a little light shining through the clouds, during seasons with no wind these clouds could even cover the entire sky. She suddenly had an idea, she could use wind magic to blow the clouds away. Maybe if she did this she’d be able to see the whole night sky. With a village priest, Mirayney started studying the basics of magic really hard. Her talent showed and she learned really quickly. Mirayney managed to learn how to use wind magic without the priest even knowing, and she even learned how to use ritual circles to enhance the power of her magic. On the night of her plan, the priest sensed soul essence activity and discovered Mirayney’s plan. He shouted a warning at her angrily, telling her to stop her incantation. But Mirayney’s incantation was too fast, the clouds were blown away by Mirayney in an instant. The night sky looked like a silver fox leaping over the area, landing perfectly in the hand of the goddess who had awaited it a long time. "...How can...how can you be so disrespectful!" The furious priest snapped the entranced Mirayney out of her fixation on the sky. "...You blew the clouds that protect this village, all the fields in the village are waiting for their rain! " The villagers heard the commotion and started arriving at the scene. "You’ll be banished for this! " Mirayney’s parents pleaded in a panic with the priest to let their child off, but the anger of the people was too great, they weren’t able to do anything. After returning home, Mirayney explained her actions to her parents. She had just wanted to see the stars in the sky and didn’t think about what the clouds meant to the village. She didn’t want to implicate her parents into her own actions, she was willing to accept her punishment. "...Mirayney, do you know what it means to be banished..." "I know, I’ll use magic to protect myself, father. " The priest was only able to use some basic spells and he already had full authority over the whole village, Mirayney’s parents knew that their daughter had a great and rare talent. Her father sent a letter to his friend at the Tower of Seasons, hoping that they could help his daughter get accepted into the school. "Mirayney, go to the Tower of Seasons, you’ll find what you’re looking for there. " Mirayney took her father’s letter and said goodbye to her tearful, silent mother before leaving her home and stepping out on the road to the Tower of Seasons. A Seeker of Truth No one would have thought that Mirayney would become a high-level elementalist and celestial magic researcher. But she had an accident when exhibiting an experiment to the whole school, although she survived, her body had paid a great price. This would have been a disaster to others, but for Mirayney it meant that she could research celestial magic more easily... "...Mirayney, forcefully completing this experiment could be very dangerous..." The Principal reminded Mirayney as she prepared for her experiment, "Not finishing it just because of a little danger, now that’s something I’d really regret! " She knew that spells were not very stable, but if she finished casting it she could use it to rebuild the essence of the Celestial magic casting system. Just like when she was sent away from home, she was willing to give anything to pay the price. The ritual circle responded to Mirayney, her prayers filled in the incomplete fragments and the casting of this spell was completed in front of the marveling students and teachers. The cast spell emitted untouchable stars; the result of these past few years of research was displayed right before her eyes. She couldn't help but outstretch her hand to touch it. "...Look out! " Following the cries ringing in her ears, Mirayney lost most of her soul essence and faints. ... "...Mirayney. Most of your body... has already turned into untouchable stars... and it’ll stay like this forever. " When Mirayney came back round, the Principal was standing next to her with a solemn look on his face. "...I prepared for the worst from the start, sir. " But these damning words actually gave a sparkle to her eyes "...But, won’t this actually help my research? " Completely ignoring the principle’s sighs, Mirayney’s heart lit up with the stars’ radiance, more secrets awaited for her to be found. Obsessed with celestial magic, Mirayney wasn’t even afraid of giving her life for her research. What’s more, she was now one with the stars that she sought. Category:Characters